The present invention relates generally to ferroelectric devices and more particularly to structures and methods for controlling the location of domain walls in ferroelectric devices.
Ferroelectric (FE) materials are sometimes used in digital memory devices. For example, commercially available FeRAM devices store a single bit of information by discriminating between ‘up’ and ‘down’ polarizations of the FE layer in a metal-FE-metal stack. For analog applications, such as synaptic devices for neuromorphic computing, and for discreet multi-bit storage applications, it would be desirable to control and detect more than two polarization states of the FE layer.